Mia Khalifa (iLOVEFRiDAY song)
"Mia Khalifa" is a song and diss track by hip hop duo iLOVEFRiDAY. Lyrics Xeno Carr! Who do you think you are? You were sucking dick for a foreign car Gotta take that call They want you at work so, girl, go do your job Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) We all have regrets sometimes We wish to go back in time (Body, body, body, body) That's a lot of lives (Video, video) That's a lot of guys, damn Don't you wish you changed your past? 'Cause it's so bad Don't you wish you changed your past? Cause it's so bad Mia Khalifa Is that why you tried to quit three times? Is that why you said good bye, retired Is that why you said fuck these guys? Who do you think you are? You were sucking dick for a foreign car Gotta take that call They want you at work so, girl, go do your job Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Mia Khalifa (Mia!) Hit or miss I guess they never miss, huh? You got a boyfriend, I bet he doesn't kiss ya He gon' find another girl and he won't miss ya He gon' skrrt and hit the dab like Wiz Khalifa You play with them balls like it’s FIFA You on every level, you’re the leader, ooh You used to work at Whataburger Now you pop your pussy for the Warner Brothers (And that bangs, bro) Shots fired, you’re fired You’re washed up, you’re retired Your kitty looks like a flat tire (Eww!) I bet that your kitty real tired Perfect! Who do you think you are? You were sucking dick for a foreign car Gotta take that call They want you at work so, girl, go do your job (Mia!) (Mia!) (Mia!) (Mia!) (Mia!) (Mia!) You win! Why It Sucks # Xeno Carr and SmokeHijabi sound absolutely awful in this song; Xeno Carr stretches his notes out for way too long, and SmokeHijabi sounds very unenthusiastic and dull. # The music video is just so stupid, abysmal, and almost unwatchable. # The lyrics are annoying, torturous, offensive, vulgar, and are so painfully terrible. # The only reason this song was made was a fake tweet from Mia Khalifa. # The song is mostly famous all because it's an infamous TikTok meme and self proclaimed anthem. Redeeming Qualities # There are some good bars on this song that diss Mia Khalifa well. # The beat for once sounds good from an iLOVEFRiDAY song. Trivia * The original video got taken down by YouTube staff. So they uploaded a reuploaded video. The original video was later reuploaded in July 2019. Music Video ILOVEFRiDAY - Mia Khalifa (TIK TOK ANTHEM) HIT OR MISS Category:Diss tracks Category:ILOVEFRiDAY Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Internet Memes Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Overused songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Tik Tok songs